Greetings from Karachi
by astudyinredbeard
Summary: Irene is saved by Sherlock but ends up in the care of yet another organisation. Sherlock returns to Baker Street and reminisces about his impromptu rescue mission. But will the new situation be temporary? Or will they decide to live life without that certain chemical defect? - [SherlockXIrene] T
1. Chapter 1

The keys marked _107_ rattled across the white hallway as Irene's stilettoes clapped the way to her hotel room. After being prepared for execution and marched into the low lighted warehouse she was sure she wouldn't ever feel exhaustion or the desperate need for a coffee; fat chance of that. She had lost all hope, said her last prayer and realised there was no use in believing in her escape, so she said goodbye to him. The only one who would be bothered in any way about her end, despite the fact he would choose to hide it.

Then that text alert sounded. She swore it was her imagination, but sure enough it was him. The only one who was bothered about her.

Then came the running, hiding, rescuing, paper work, debrief, flight, another debrief, and the hotel was being awkward. Not a single person even thought that after 48hrs of no sleep (who could _sleep_ on their last day alive?) would be enough for her and that it was time she should relax and just _recover?_

The guard took his post outside the door and Irene just collapsed onto the double bed. She laid motionless for what seemed a thousand minutes staring at the ceiling and waiting for the sleep deprivation and trauma take its toll. Nothing happened. No tears, no anger, no emotion. Just a bed and a ceiling. She continued to wait - she continued to drift away…


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice of you to turn up"

Sherlock took no notice as he stripped himself of his coat and scarf, before collapsing into his chair… It had been a long day.

"Where have you been?"

Perhaps he should have a bath later. Wait he hadn't analysed those rubber samples yet! How foolish… he might have to start agai-

"SHERLOCK"

Sherlock fluttered an eyelid in response to his flatmate who was looming above him… _when did he get there? I thought he was in the kitchen?_

"I was on a case John"

"For a week?!"

"These things do happen…"

"Well thanks for telling me…"

Silence followed. John continued to stand over the detective, waiting for an explanation for his absence. He soon gave up and retreated to the kitchen.

"Where were you?"

Sherlock frowned. "I told you…"

"I know that… but _where_ were you?"

"Oh! Abroad… only a couple days. Very important, shouldn't happen again." Sherlock jumped up from his chair and crossed the room to his violin on the coffee table. He noticed a small scratch on its neck… someone had dropped it.

"Well thanks for telling me… wait did Mycroft know? Did he set you up to this?"

"He had knowledge _of_ my case… he didn't care for the details. Was he asking about my whereabouts when he came here?"

"No he just wanted to- how did you know?"

Sherlock ignored the question (and John ignored the lack of response with a roll of his eyes) as he picked up his phone.

_Getting clumsy brother dear? Shouldn't have touched my violin. Pay up. –SH_

John had returned from the kitchen with a mug in his hand and was staring at Sherlock.

"Did that case have anything to do with Irene Adler?"

"I don't see the relevance or importance of that question. If you will excuse me I have work to do". He said, heading for the microscope on the kitchen table.

"So it wasn't about Irene"

"No."

"Okay good… wait what are you doing?"

"I said I have work"

"No you look like you haven't slept for weeks, go to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do you're my flatmate."

"I'm also a doctor. Bed." John stomped upstairs to his own room; Sherlock paused for a moment before heading to his own. He didn't want to admit it… but he was _really _tired. He hadn't slept since…. Karachi. Three days ago…

(A/N) Hey! So this isn't my first fic, but my other one hit a dead end... sorry for those who were reading that. I am aiming on having this as a short term project to keep posting something until the other one is sorted! So thanks again for the reviews and favorites etc. I really appreciate them - keep them coming! I have got exams coming soon but despite that I will be trying my very best to update this every week... promise! Thanks for reading! ~ astudyinredbeard


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) _Italics _means it's her _thoughts _(unless it's in "."). I just can't be bothered to keep looking up thought in a thesaurus… sorry!

Light streamed through white blinds that covered an entire wall into the equally coloured room. It was simple; a double bed, a desk, a TV and a tea set with a plain bathroom adjoined to it. Only a calm green disrupted the pure tones of the room. Irene was still asleep in the clothing she was provided with – a plain blue, long sleeved dress that reached her calves.

She WAS asleep… but a thumping at the door coupled with a loud voice brought her to consciousness.

"Miss Adler, would you please open this door!" said a firm male voice.

Irene stumbled towards the door while rubbing her tired eyes. It fell open bringing her crashing down… it was the bathroom.

"Miss Adler, please! Open this door now!" The American man ordered.

_Wait… American?_

She stumbled towards the large window a tugged at the cord. She was momentarily blinded before looking out on what appeared to be a large city… New York City.

The front door slammed open as two men in black suits tumbled through. One was taller with lighter hair – almost blonde – and looked around thirty years old. The other was a brunette and seemed to be confused by the situation despite obviously being a part of the same organisation as the other… _what was the organisation?_

"Miss Adler. At last. I trust you slept well." The blonde said. "I'm Agent Butler this is Agent Jacobs." I … er, I'm sure you may have questions?"

"Damn right I do! Where am I?"

"Why are you asking that? You already know."

"New bloody York! Why am I here… and who are you?!"

"You are here because you were saved by us"

"You didn't save me. And who is 'us'?"

"An interested party. We are fully aware that you feel as if we have… kidnapped you or whatever phrase you would like to use. But you must know that your rescuer made a deal with us."

"A deal."

"Yes. Now please come with us."

She didn't move.

"We are trustworthy Miss Adler. The evidence is in the man who cooperated with us to ensure your safety."

She pondered for a moment. _Sherlock did this? Why would he save me then hand me over to these men? _

She huffed and picked up her shoes and pushed past the men – _Did he just smirk? I must be imagining it. I just have to find out who they are. Besides, Sherlock wouldn't bother to save me just to hand me over to someone else. That would be pointless. I can trust them._

Looking discreetly over at the blonde she stepped into the lift. _I trust them. I just won't them think that… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Three days earlier**

"Hello?"

"Mr Holmes." _American._

"Yes"

"We have heard that you have some involvement with a woman named Irene Adler"

"An anonymous phone call about that woman, this can't be good. What has she done and why should I care about it"

"She is in Karachi."

"And…?"

"She will be executed in two days' time"

Sherlock was taken aback. "Two days?"

"Yes."

He composed himself. "And why, does this concern me"

"Our organisation is interested in her for reasons we… well we can't exactly explain over the phone. But we need your help to recover her from the situation"

"So _you_ can kill her?"

"No Mr Holmes. We will offer her protection and eventually… immunity from any harm that certain people believe should come to her. Think of it as an offer of redemption for Miss Adler."

"The term redemption means she's in more trouble than I expected"

"Well she is to be beheaded before the week's end… So do we have a deal?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. What is your reasoning?"

"I don't care for her. I thought I had made that clear."

"Yet your reaction says otherwise"

"My reaction?"

"I'll admit I thought better of you Mr Holmes. I had heard you were a genius"

"Your point?"

"Did you not think that we would have you under observation? We wanted to be sure you were alone. Your reaction shows you do care. My agent says you seemed… _shocked_ Mr Holmes"

"Fine, fine. What do you want?"

"To fly you to Karachi and play a major part in our mission. She knows and trusts you. You will take her from the place that she is being executed in and deliver her to us."

"Fine yes okay."

"Also, you will deliver her to our British operatives – or least anyone who can pull off the accent. "

"So basically she will have no knowledge of her destination."

"Until the morning, no."

"Agreed. So when is this?"

"We will send a car-"

"No Mycroft will notice. Tell me the airport and I will be there."

"Heathrow. 7 Am. Don't be late."

"Of course."

He hung up the phone. _Execution. What on Earth had she done? And why did I agree? You know what? I don't care. I'll just get this over with… it's better than nothing. Besides, I haven't got a case... and John took my gun._

(A/N) Whoa! 2 updates in a week I am on a roll! And thank you so much for those of you who favourite, follow and review… THANKS! You make my day! ~ astudyinredbeard


End file.
